A “browser” generally refers to a computer program that, when executed within a computing system, can request, retrieve, and display electronic documents such as pages over a communication network. Typically, the browser executes within, or as part of, a client computing system and retrieves information from a server computing system. Modern browsers can provide users with an interactive experience through which data, e.g., pages, can be accessed.
Conventional browsers typically maintain a historical record of the various pages that a user visits. This historical record is usually stored locally on the computing system executing the browser. In some cases, the browser can be configured, at the request of a user, not to maintain such a historical record of visited Web sites.